True of Love
by Yaya07
Summary: Finally I found a real love.  Although my heart hurt before, I can still survive.  Because, love is not only one. Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, OOT. Mind to review?


**Disclaimer : ©Crypton Future Media Yamaha Corpotration**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, jelek, abal!  
><strong>

**Summary for Story : Finally I found a real love.**

**Although my heart hurt before, I can still survive.**

**Because, love is not only one.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= True of Love =**

**©Rin YahiKonan-Kagamine**

* * *

><p>"<em>Aduh, jika kau belum dapatkan kadonya, bagaimana kita bisa merayakan ulang tahun Miku- chan minggu depan?<em>" tanya seorang pemuda dari seberang dengan nada kecewa.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kaito- _kun_. Aku sudah berusaha untuk meminta uang pada _Okaa- san_. Tapi, masa' aku minta lagi?" jawab gadis berambut _honeyblond_.

"_Ah, kau ini alasan saja! Dasar bodoh! Rin bodoh!_" Sang Pemuda memaki gadis tersebut. Karena kesal, sang gadis meremas ponselnya.

"Kau pikir mendapatkan uang itu mudah oleh diriku yang kekurangan ini? Kau sih enak! Dan juga, kau tidak berhak memaki-maki diriku!" balas sang gadis, emosi.

"_Aku berhak! Miku- chan itu sahabatmu sendiri kan? Kau sama sekali tidak peduli padanya!_" Pemuda itu balas berteriak.

"Memang apa hubunganmu dengan Miku, huh!" Bentak sang gadis. Pemuda yang ada di seberang diam sejenak.

"_Mi-miku itu sahabatku juga tahu!_" jawabnya. Tidak puas dengan jawaban sang pemuda sang gadis mulai emosi.

"Bohong! Aku tahu kau bohong!" teriak gadis itu.

"_A-aku tidak bohong, Rin- chan! Kau tahu sendiri 'kan aku itu kekasihmu sendiri! Masa' aku bohong sama kekasihku sendiri sih?_" jawab sang pemuda tergagap.

"Aku akui bahwa kau ini memang kekasihku! Tetapi, apa pantas seorang pemuda memaki-maki kekasihnya sendiri, dan mementingkan ulang tahun sahabat kekasihnya? Huh!" ujar sang gadis. Gadis yang akrab di sapa Rin itu, emosinya mulai meluap-luap.

"Et-etto_, ah sudah dulu ya Rin! Ada urusan mendadak! Sebaiknya kau cepat mengumpulkan uang dan belikan kado untuk Miku- chan! Okay?_" ujar sang pemuda yang dipanggil Kaito itu dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"A-aku membencimu, Kaito!" bisik Rin dengan kesal. Tangannya terkepal dan meremas ponsel miliknya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku berpikir keras saat ini.<p>

_Bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang? Ugh, Kami-sama, tolonglah aku. Aku butuh uang ini untuk Miku- chan. Sudah beberapa kali aku diberi hadiah olehnya. Masa' aku tidak membalas kebaikan Miku?_

_Aku mohon!_

Tiba-tiba, kepalaku pusing.

_Ugh, ittai. Aku mohon jangan sekarang sakitnya! Aku sibuk! Ini sangat penting!_

Di saat pusing-pusingnya akibat berpikir keras, terlintas sebuah ide di benakku.

_Yatta~ Apa aku bekerja di Galaxion _Café_ menjadi waitress selama seminggu saja ya? Kan kalau dapat gaji lumayan._

Setelah itu, pusing di kepalaku seketika menghilang. Dengan langkah riang, sambil melompat-lompat seperti kelinci, aku segera menuju _Galaxian _Café_ ._

_**Di Galaxion Land**_

"Ehm, namamu Rin Kagamine. Umur 17 tahun," ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang dikucir _ponytail_ yang kira-kira berumur 18 tahunan. Sosoknya hampir mirip denganku!

"Ya. Namaku Rin Kagamine," sahutku sambil tersenyum. Pemuda di depanku mengamatiku sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa menjadi _waitress _di sini selama seminggu. Dan aku akan membayarmu sebesar ¥30.000. Bagaimana?" tawar pemuda itu.

"Ah iya.. Terimakasih, _niisan_!" jawabku dengan senang.

"Tidak tidak.. Oh iya, perkenalkan! Namaku Len Mikagami. Kau cukup memanggilku Len saja," ujar pemuda bernama Len itu, sembari memasang senyum yang menawan.

"A-a.. I-iya, Len- _niisan_!" jawabku sambil menundukkan badan. Len terlihat tersenyum tulus. Lalu, ia memberiku seragam.

"Jika bekerja di sini, pakailah seragam ini. Bisa 'kan?" ucap Len sambil menyerahkan seragam itu. Aku mengamati seragam itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ya, tentu saja bisa.." jawabku sembari tersenyum.

"Kau bisa bekerja mulai besok," ujar Len lagi. Aku pun mengangguk pelan.

_Wah, ini cantik sekali.. Berwarna orange lagi! Ah, Len- niisan memang tahu apa yang ku mau, walaupun baru saja kenal. Hihihi.._

Tapi, ada yang aneh. Kulihat seragam-seragam _waitress _yang lain. Minim dan terlihat _coretsexycoret_.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Milikmu tidak minim seperti milik mereka kok," ujar Len tiba-tiba. Seketika, wajahku jadi ceria. Ingin sekali aku menubruk pemuda itu, karena bahagia. Haha.

"Wah, _domo arigato _Len- _niisan_! Len- _niisan_ memang baik dan tahu saja yang aku mau," ucapku dengan ceria. Len pun menepuk kepalaku, layaknya adiknya, sambil tersenyum.

"Habis, kau mirip dengan adikku." Jawab Len. Aku pun menaikkan alisku. Bingung.

"Adik Len- _niisan_? Siapa? Kalau boleh tahu siapa adik kakak?" tanyaku sambil mendekati Len. Tatapan mata Len terlihat sedih. Rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti hatiku.

"Namanya Rui Kagene. Mungkin, jika sekarang ia masih hidup pasti akan seumuran denganmu, Rin- _san_." Jawab Len sambil menerawang.

"A-anu, maafkan aku!" seruku spontan. Len mengangkat mukanya dan menggeleng.

"Tak apa kok," jawab Len, masih dengan senyumnya. Aku pun menghela napas lega.

"Oh iya, boleh aku meminta nomormu? Untuk jaga-jaga saja kalau aku ingin menghubungimu," ujar Len. Aku mengangguk, dan mengeluarkan ponselku.

"Ini. Catatlah," jawabku sambil menyerahkan ponselku pada Len. Lalu, tangan Len sibuk menekan tombol-tombol di ponselnya.

"Nah, terima kasih ya!" ujar Len sambil tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Len- _niisan_! _Sayonara_! _Domo arigato _untuk hari ini!" seruku. Len pun mengangguk.

Setelah itu, aku berlari pulang sambil mendekap kuat-kuat seragam yang diberikan oleh Len. Entah kenapa, hatiku yang tadi sedih akibat makian Kaito, kekasihku sendiri, sekarang menjadi lebih ceria dan berbunga-bunga.

Apa aku—

Ah tidak tidak! Aku tidak boleh! Len sudah aku anggap sebagai kakakku!

Huft, sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap untuk besok. _Galaxian _Café_ , I'm coming~ :D _

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut <em>honeyblond <em>dengan mata biru _shappire _miliknya, tengah bersiap-siap berangkat ke _Galaxian _Café_ _.

Setelah memakai kaos dan jaket berwarna _orange, _ia menyisir rambutnya dan memakai bando putih yang mirip dengan _bunny ear._ Itu membuatnya terlihat sangat imut dan lucu.

Dengan melompat-lompat riang, gadis itu— Rin Kagamine, keluar rumah dan segera pergi, melesat ke _Galaxian Café_.

"_Ohayo, _Len- _niisan_.." sapa Rin riang pada pemuda berambut pirang dikucir _ponytail_ yang ada di depannya.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu, _Rin- _san_. Apakah kau sudah siap?" balas pemuda itu— Len Mikagami.

"Tentu. Aku sudah siap," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. Len pun tertawa dan mengusap kepala Rin seperti kemarin.

"Baiklah, Len- _niisan_. Aku ganti baju dulu," lanjutnya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan santai menuju toilet dan berubah wujud menjadi _waitress_.

'Piip piip piip'.

"Tch! Suara yang mengganggu!" umpat Rin sambil mengambil ponsel yang ada di tas. Tanpa melihat nama yang menelpon, dia angkat telepon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi!_" sapa orang dari seberang dengan nada yang aneh. Ah, Rin kenal suara ini. Suara yang familiar.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Ada apa, Kaito- _kun_?" tanya Rin. Mata biru _shappire _miliknya menyapu seluruh objek dengan malas.

"_A-aku tidak bisa jalan-jalan denganmu Minggu ini. Maaf ya,_" jawab pemuda yang bernama Kaito. Rin manggut-manggut.

"Okelah. Aku juga sibuk. Sudah 'kan? Oke, _sayonara_." Ujar Rin. Dua detik sebelum Rin memutuskan telepon, Kaito mencegah Rin dengan seruannya.

"_Tu-tunggu Rin!_" cegah Kaito. Rin mengernyitkan dahi dan menempelkan telepon yang tadinya hanya berjarak 3 centi.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Rin malas. Dia sudah lelah menghadapi Kaito yang sering membatalkan janji.

"_Besok, aku ingin bicara. Kau datang ke taman ria Galaxian Land ya? Bisa 'kan? Waktunya pukul 14.00 pm._" tanya Kaito. Dari nadanya, Rin tahu bahwa mata milik Kaito sudah membentuk _puppy eye._

"Oke. Asal kau jangan macam-macam," jawab Rin. Lalu, ia memutus sambungan telepon.

"Rin- _san_! Waktunya bekerja," panggil Len. Rin pun menyimpan tasnya di sebuah laci meja.

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar," balas Rin. Lalu, ia pun segera menuju ke tempat Len.

"Nah, kamu sekarang layani saja pelanggan yang datang. Catat pesanannya, lalu antarkan ke orang yang ada di sana. Nanti, dia akan menyiapkan pesanan, dan kamu tinggal mengantarkan pesanannya. Mudah bukan?" jelas Len sambil mengusap punggung Rin. Rin diam sejenak. Lalu, ia mengangguk.

"Baik. Ini lebih menyenangkan daripada sekadar memegang pensil!" jawab Rin ceria. Lalu, ia segera bekerja.

Satu pelanggan datang, Rin menghampirinya dan menyapa dengan ramah.

Pelanggan selanjutnya, Rin melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Begitu, hingga _Galaxian Café_ hampir tutup.

.

"Wah, tidak terasa sudah siang menjelang sore ya, Rin- _san_.." ujar Len yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Rin. Rin menoleh.

"A-anu iya. Yang ke sini ramai juga ya," respon Rin. Ia kini salah tingkah.

"Haha. Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, ya sudah." Jawab Len. Di wajahnya tersirat kekecewaan. Rin segera mendekati Len.

"Kalau Len- _niisan_ perlu teman, aku mau kok menemani Len- _niisan_ dulu.." ujar Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu, Rin- _san_. Kau pasti juga capek dong?" jawab Len. Rin menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku malah senang menemani Len- _niisan_," ujar Rin sembari mengambil tasnya.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Kapan-kapan saja.." tolak Len lembut. Rin pun mendengus pelan.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu, Len- niisan!" jawab Rin. Len mengangguk.

"Aku antarkan ya?" tawar Len. Rin hanya bengong. Ia menatap Len dengan bingung.

"Memang tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rin. Len menggeleng pelan dan langsung menarik lengan Rin yang putih bersih.

"Tidak," jawab Len.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tidak," jawab Len. Aku hanya manggut-manggut. Tiba-tiba—<p>

"Len- _kun_!" panggil seseorang. Aku dan Len langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut kuning keemasan berada di belakang kami.

"Len- _kun _kok lupa sama janji kita sih? Katanya mau mengantarku keliling kota?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang kesal. Dadaku terasa sesak seketika.

"Maaf Neru- _chan_, aku ada urusan lain. Kapan-kapan saja ya," jawab Len datar.

"Kok gitu sih? Ka— Hei! Siapa gadis ini?" tanya gadis yang kutahu bernama Neru itu sambil menunjuk diriku.

"Dia temanku," jawab Len. Neru menatap tajam diriku. Kilatan di matanya menandakan bahwa ia membenciku.

"Dasar gadis centil. Huh! Berani sekali mendekati Len. Cih," sindir Neru. Aku hanya menghela napas dan pilih tidak menggubrisnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi saja Neru! Kau hanya mencari masalah saja," suruh Len sambil menarik tangan Neru dan pergi entah ke mana.

Tidak lama, ia muncul lagi dan mendekatiku.

"Ah, maaf ya. Dia itu sahabat karibku. Dan sifatnya itu sangat _overprotective _padaku. Aneh ya? Haha," ujar Len sambil tertawa kecil. Aku pun tersenyum tipis.

"Ya sudah. Ayo aku antar kau," lanjut Len.

Lalu, kami pergi ke tempat parkir, untuk mengambil mobil Len yang diparkirkan di sana.

Kini, aku diantar pulang oleh Len. Ah, ia memang pemuda yang baik.

"Di mana rumahmu, Rin- san?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menoleh.

"Di Perumahan Darkloid Jl. Midimaster No. 02. Ah, itu di depan!" jawabku sambil menunjuk rumah yang lumayan besar bercat putih dan _orange_.

"Baiklah," kata Len. Lalu, ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumahku.

Segera, aku keluar dari mobil.

"_Domo arigato, _Len- _niisan_!" ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan, tanda berterima kasih.

"_Dou itta, _Rin- _san_. Besok jangan lupa ya," jawab Len sembari tersenyum. Aku pun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Bye bye.." ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan. Len ikut melambaikan tangannya dan langsung mengemudikan mobilnya keluar pekarangan rumahku.

Sosok Len dan mobilnya sudah menghilang di tikungan depan, dekat _traffic light_.

_Capek juga hari ini. Oke, besok aku harus lebih semangat! Sekarang aku mandi dan makan dulu deh.._

Sambil melompat-lompat pelan, aku berjalan menuju rumahku.

.

.

Hari ini, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku menjadi _waitress _di _Galaxian Café_.

"Len- _niisan_, bolehkah aku pulang? Sudah pukul 13.00 pm." tanyaku pada Len. Len pun meletakkan buku-bukunya. Ya, tadi dia membawa buku tebal yang banyak. Entah untuk apa.

"Boleh saja," jawab Len sambil tersenyum, seperti biasa. Aku pun segera menyambar tas dan memasukkan seragam ke dalamnya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya!" seruku sambil berlari. Belum sampai 1 meter aku berlari, Len memanggilku lagi.

"Eh, tunggu Rin- _san_!" panggil Len. Aku terpaksa berhenti dan membalikkan badan, menatap sosok yang sangat mirip denganku itu.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanyaku. Len mendekatiku dan menarik tanganku.

"Aku antar," jawab Len. Seketika, jantungku berdebar. Bukan karena malu, tetapi—

"A-anu, aku ada urusan sebentar. Jadi tidak pulang ke rumah," jawabku gugup. Ya, aku harus pergi ke _Galaxian Land _untuk menemui Kaito, kekasihku.

"Ya sudah. Aku antar," ujar Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan sedikit rasa terpaksa, aku menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Memang kau mau ke mana?" tanya Len sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Kami sekarang sudah ada di dalam mobil Len.

_Aduh, aku bilang enggak ya? Kalau bilang, aku nanti bisa dimaki-maki Kaito kalau tahu aku diantar Len. Tetapi, aku tidak enak menolak ajakan Len. Ah ya sudah deh._

"Ke _Galaxian Land_." jawabku pelan. Terlihat Len menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Kamu mau ke sana untuk apa?" tanya Len.

"Ke-kekasihku mengajak aku ke sana. Hehe," jawabku dan tertawa hambar. Kulirik Len. Ia terlihat kesal dan ia menatap tajam lurus ke depan.

_Kenapa ya dengannya? _Pikirku dengan bingung.

_Di Galaxian Land ..._

Aku menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, mencari Kaito.

"Aku temani ya?" tawar sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan dikucir _ponytail _yang tiba-tiba muncul di depanku.

"_Et-etto_, siapa yang menjaga _Galaxian Café_?" tanyaku pada pemuda tersebut— Len Mikagami.

"Ada petugas lain. Tenang saja. Aku khawatir denganmu. Kulihat kau bingung mencari kekasihmu itu?" jawab Len sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Ara_, ba-baiklah." Jawabku tergagap.

_Uhh, dia itu baik sekali sih! Pantas saja gadis yang kemarin— Neru, dekat sekali dan overprotective dengannya. Len itu benar-benar beruntung!_

Aku dan Len mencari keberadaan Kaito. Sekitar 15 menit sudah kami mencari.

'Bodoh! Kenapa aku kemarin tidak tanya mau ketemuan di mana! Dasar bodoh!' Umpatku dalam hati.

Saat aku hendak menoleh ke arah Len, aku mendapati sosok gadis berambut _twintails _dan berwarna _tosca _turun dari bianglala bersama seorang pemuda.

Setelah turun, gadis dan pemuda itu berciuman dan saling bermesra-mesraan.

Seketika, kakiku lemas dan aku hendak terjatuh. Segera aku mencari penahan dan mengusap mataku. Itu halusinasi atau kenyataan.

_A-aku sudah menduga ini sebelumnya! Kini, aku sudah muak dengannya! Aku muak! Aku muak!_

"...ka-kai..to..m..ku.." desisku lirih. Cairan hangat mulai keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"...ka-kai..to..m..ku.." desis Rin. Cairan hangat mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya.<p>

Tidak lama, Rin jatuh terduduk. Ia menatap dua sosok insan yang sedang bermesra-mesraan di dekat bianglala.

"He-hei, Rin- _san_! Kau kenapa?" tanya Len— pemuda berambut pirang yang bersama Rin, dengan nada kaget.

Rin terisak. Len yang bingung langsung mencari sumber yang membuat Rin menangis. Lalu, kedua bola matanya menangkap gadis dan pemuda di dekat bianglala.

Kedua tangan Len mengepal kesal. Rin tidak menyadarinya. Ia beranjak berdiri dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"He-hei, Rin! Tunggu! Kau mau ke mana?" seru Len kaget. Seruan Len membuat pemuda dan gadis yang ada di dekat bianglala menoleh.

"Ri-rin?" desis pemuda tersebut. Sang gadis hanya menunduk.

Len yang melihat pemuda tersebut menoleh ke arahnya langsung menghampirinya.

"Hei kau! Kau 'kah lelaki brengsek yang membuat Rin menangis, huh?" tanya Len ketus. Kalau saja ia tidak menahan emosinya, sekarang ini pasti ia sudah memukul pemuda di depannya.

"Heh, memang siapa kau? Jangan sok jadi pahlawan deh!" balas pemuda tersebut tidak kalah ketus.

"Ka-kaito! Jangan!" cegah sang gadis dengan khawatir.

"Oh, jadi namamu Kaito. Hei Kaito! Kau telah membuat Rin sakit hati! Dan sekarang, kau harus membayarnya!" seru Len emosi. Kaito juga ikut emosi.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi! Siapa kau, hah?" tanya Kaito kasar. Len hanya tersenyum licik.

"Aku Len Mikagami! Kekasih Rin!" jawab Len lantang. Kaito tersentak. Gadis yang bersama Kaito juga ikut tersentak.

"Ap-apa? Jadi kau kekasih Rin?" tanya sang gadis tidak percaya. Len menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Kau tidak tahu diri juga. Kenapa kau merebut KEKASIH orang! Kau pasti tahu hubungan Rin dan pemuda brengsek ini!" ledek Len kasar.

"Jangan seenaknya kau bicara di hadapan Miku! Kau tidak berhak!" teriak Kaito. Gadis itu— Miku Hatsune, segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kaito yang besar.

"Cih, siapa peduli!" jawab Len. Lalu—

PLAK!

"Itu hadiah untukmu karena sudah menyakiti Rin," ujar Len. Lalu, ia berlalu meninggalkan Kaito dan Miku yang masih termangu.

.

.

_Kediaman Kagamine ..._

Rin, gadis berambut _honeyblond _dengan bando putih yang seperti _bunny ear _itu meringkuk di dalam kamar.

"A-aku benci! Aku benci Kaito! Bakaito!" gumam Rin dengan kesal. Airmatanya mengalir deras.

'Piip piip piip'. Ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat, tangannya meraih ponsel itu dan mengangkat telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi_!" sapa orang dari seberang.

"E-eh i-iya. _Moshi-moshi_," balas Rin sambil mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"_A-aku khawatir denganmu. Kau tak apa, Rin- san_?" tanya orang itu— Len.

"Tak apa. Tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Rin. Suara isakan Rin sesekali terdengar oleh Len.

"_Rin- san? Kau habis menangis_?" tanya Len dengan nada khawatir.

"E-enggak kok. Aku tidak habis menangis," jawab Rin tergagap. Ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"J_angan bohong. Terdengar dengan jelas sekali isakanmu_," ujar Len. Rin menundukkan kepalanya.

"I-iya, _niisan_. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan aku lihat," jawab Rin. Airmata mengalir kembali.

"_Ah, tidak perlu pakai niisan, Rin- san. Cukup Len- kun saja. Anggap saja kalau aku ini sahabatmu_," ujar Len. Dari seberang, Len tersenyum dan rona merah muncul di wajahnya.

"Len- _kun_? Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau juga cukup memanggilku Rin- _chan_ saja," jawab Rin. Di tempatnya, Rin juga ikut tersenyum dan _blushing_.

"_Baiklah Rin- chan. Kalau begitu, a-aku permisi dulu ya. Sayonara_," ujar Len tergagap. Muka Len memerah dan sangat panas sekarang ini.

"Eh? I-iya! _Sayonara_," balas Rin. Lalu, ia segera memutus sambungan telepon. Sejenak, ia merasa senang akan Len yang menghiburnya. Tetapi, memorinya tadi siang membuatnya muak.

"A-aku, aku harus bagaimana? Aku membencinya!" gumam Rin dengan sedih dan kesal. Hatinya kini sangat hancur.

"Aku benci!" gumam Rin lagi. Tiba-tiba_—_

'Piiiiiiiiiiiip'. Dering ponsel Rin. Kini, bukan telepon tetapi E-mail.

**To : Rin_Kagamine  
>From : Kaito_Shion<br>Subject : Gomennasai**

**_Rin, maafkan aku ya. Sepertinya, aku lebih cocok dengan Miku, bukan denganmu.  
>Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf! Dan juga, aku juga minta maaf pada kekasihmu.<br>Soal yang tadi, aku hanya terbawa suasana. Hehe._**

Rin mengernyitkan dahi dengan kata _kekasihmu_. Memang siapa?

"Sebaiknya, aku tidak bersama Kaito lagi. Aku tidak pantas. Dan mulai sekarang, aku harus belajar melupakannya." Gumam Rin.

Lalu, ia segera membalas E-mail Kaito.

**To : Kaito_Shion  
>From : Rin_Kagamine<br>Subject : Re;Gomennasai**

**_Tidak perlu minta maaf. Ah ya, aku juga tidak cocok denganmu. Maaf ya!  
>Terserah deh. Jadi, mulai sekarang, status kita hanya teman.<br>Anggap saja kita tidak pernah jadian.  
>Tidak perlu dipikirkan soal yang tadi. Aku sudah dalam proses melupakannya.<br>Dan, jangan balas E-mail ini lagi. Aku capek._**

Dan, SEND!

Rin merasa sedikit lega. Lalu, ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

_Aku tidak perlu bersedih lagi! Aku bodoh, kenapa tadi aku sedih? Lagi pula, aku kan bisa mencari pemuda yang lebih baik darinya?_

Tidak lama, Rin tertidur._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu aku bekerja menjadi <em>waitress <em>di _Galaxian Café_.

Lima hari yang lalu, aku sudah mengirim E-mail pada Kaito bahwa aku tidak bisa bersamanya lagi. Ia terlihat senang dan segera menelpon Miku. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

Cemburu?

Tidak. Aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan lagi padanya. Karena_—_ Ah, tidak usah. Lagi pula, itu belum tentu.

"Nah, Rin- _chan_. Kau kan sudah bekerja selama seminggu, ini gajimu!" ujar Len sambil menyerahkan amplop berwarna coklat kepadaku.

"Ah, _arigato gozaimasu _Len- _kun_!" ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan. Aku tersenyum senang.

"Yeah, _dou ittashimashite _Rin- _chan_.." jawab Len. Ia ikut tersenyum.

"Pokoknya, terima kasih ya! Ya sudah, aku mau pulang dulu!" ujarku sambil menggenggam erat tasku. Len tersenyum simpul.

Ketika aku hendak berlari untuk pulang, Len, dia_—_

"Ehh! Tunggu sebentar!" cegah Len. Aku pun terpaksa berbalik lagi dan mendekatinya.

"Iya? Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada polos.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu. Masuklah,"

Len mengajakku masuk lagi ke _Galaxian Café_ .

"Duduklah di sini. Kau kali ini tidak jadi _waitress _lagi, tetapi seorang pelanggan." Ujar Len sambil menarik kursi dan menyuruhku untuk duduk. Aku sih nurut saja.

Lalu, Len duduk di kursi yang ada di depanku. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ada apa, Len- _kun_?" tanyaku. Aku bertopang dagu.

"A-aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa '_Watashi wa anata o aishite imasu! _' Hehe," jawab Len dengan cepat. Aku diam memikirkan perkataan Len, lebih tepatnya tidak tahu.

"_Na-nani desu ka?_" tanyaku sambil cengar-cengir.

"_Watashi wa anata o aishite_," jawab Len. Kali ini lebih pelan. Seketika, wajahku merah.

"E-eh?" desisku. Len hanya tersenyum polos.

Entah, mulutku bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"_Watashi mo anata o aishite_," jawabku dengan sendiri. Spontan, aku menutup mulutku sendiri.

"Hore!" sorak Len, spontan ia memelukku. Mukaku menjadi panas.

"Le-len?" gumamku. Len hanya tersenyum senang. Aku pun ikut tersenyum dan balas memeluk Len.

Tiba-tiba_—_

"Yay.. _Omedetto _Rin- _chan_! Mikagami- san!" seru seorang gadis. Len dan aku menoleh bersamaan.

"Mi-miku?" desis Rin kaget. Di samping gadis itu_—_ Miku Hatsune, berdiri Kaito.

"Selamat ya Rin, Len. Kalian memang cocok," timpal Kaito. Seketika, wajahku tambah memerah. Aku melihat wajah Len juga ikut memerah.

"Ka-kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi Rin!" seru Len dan langsung menarik lenganku. Aku pun tertawa senang dan mengekor di belakang Len.

Kulihat, Miku dan Kaito ikut tertawa.

_Memang sangat cocok kalau begini!_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**THE END**

**(~OWARI~)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Capek juga ==' Habis sampai 4418 kata sih!<strong>

**Rin : Wah, banyak juga ya?**

**Len : Iya.. Banyak!**

**Neru : Heh Author gila! Kenapa aku jadi pemain pembantu aja!**

**Author : Maaf Neru**

**Miku : Akhirnya aku bisa sama Kaito.. :)**

**Rin : Selamat ya, Miku-nee!**

**Len : Selamat ya, cewek negi :p!**

**Miku : *masang death glare pada Len***

**Kaito : Au mama Mku *enggak jelas gara-gara lagi makan es krim*  
><strong>

**Author : Yang penting ...**

**Rin+Len+Neru+Kaito+Author : REVIEW~! R&R PLEASE MINNA-SAN~ OKAY? :)) #big smile**

**R  
><strong>

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W  
><strong>


End file.
